


TOK'RA FLATS: Paladin, Jaffa Man

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Filk, Gen, Gen Work, Poetry, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-23
Updated: 2003-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: I have filked Teal'c, and now I gotta go hide. Warnings: None. Okay, old TV western. And getting deeper all the time





	TOK'RA FLATS: Paladin, Jaffa Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A Filk for Teal'c based on The Paladin Television Show theme song

  
Author's notes: A Filk for Teal'c based on The Paladin Television Show theme song  


* * *

TOK'RA FLATS: Paladin, Jaffa Man

### TOK'RA FLATS: Paladin, Jaffa Man

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 02/23/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Gen story, Poetry or Filk  
Characters/Pairings: Teal'c     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: NONE  
Permission to archive: Tok'ra Flats; TheBoy; The Cartouche  
Series: The Riders Of Tok'ra Flats  
Notes: A Filk for Teal'c based on The Paladin Television Show theme song  
Warnings: None. Okay, old TV western. And getting deeper all the time  
Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1. Wish I did. I don't own Paladin either. Just these silly things I write,so ask politely  
Summary: I have filked Teal'c, and now I gotta go hide!

* * *

**WESTERN FILKS**

* * *

**TEAL'C**

Paladin, Jaffa Man (sung to the tune of Paladin, the TV show) 

Paladin, Jaffa man, where do you roam  
Paladin, Jaffa man, you're far far from home. Have honor will travel, reads the heart of a man A knight without armour in a savage land His Staff Weapon from Chulak reads the calling wind. A soldier of honor is the man called Warrior Teal'c 

Paladin, Jaffa man, where do you roam  
Paladin, Jaffa man, far far from home.  
He travels on to where ever he must  
The mark of apophis was his badge of trust But he met the Tau'ri and he saw, saw the truth. He left the false god and became the Shol'va 

Paladin, Jaffa man, where do you roam  
Paladin, Jaffa man, far far from home.  
Teal'c follows O'Neill in his quest for truth He shows them the ways of Stargate routes He's learning the ways of the Tau'ri   
He's going back to make his people free. 

Paladin, Jaffa man, where do you roam  
Paladin, Jaffa man, far far from home.  
far from home, far from home. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
